the aftermath of war
by ayebydan
Summary: "Weasleys!" "Children, Lucius. Imagine if something happened to us? Custody of Draco would automatically go to Andromeda and that Muggleborn husband of hers. Ed or Ted or something." The one where Arthur and Molly are killed before the war ends and after circling through many relatives, their kids end up with the one relative left before an orphanage, their aunt Narcissa.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** the aftermath of war

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters:** Narcissa Black / Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy

**Warnings (if any):** none, unless you count an angry young Bill.

**Notes:** Would prefer it you did not copy, save or download my work to alter it any way.

Obviously the adoptions go far more smoothly than would happen realistically. It is fanfic and who needs to spend 15k in family court to be honest.

So, at the point we join the families the ages are;

Bill 11

Charlie 9

Percy 6

Fred and George 4

Ron and Draco 1 1/2,

Ginny 8 months

To be honest this is semi-crack fic. The first 300 words popped into my head and then the rest came after that. Don't take it too seriously. I am absolutely not.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no monitory profit. All I have are my OCs and my ideas and a lot of effort. JK's world is just a sandpit I make castles in.

* * *

Molly and Arthur Weasley are killed just before little Harry Potter defeats Voldemort. The September to be exact. Their three week old baby screams as the wards hold on the nursery the rest of the children cower in, Ronald oddly silent in his oldest brother's arms. Their children tumble through various relation's custody for months until there is only one couple left that might be able to keep them out of an orphanage. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The letter arrives when Narcissa is trying to coax words out of Draco while Lucius watches on in frond amusement.

* * *

"Weasleys!"

"_Children, _Lucius. Imagine if something happened to us? Custody of Draco would automatically go to Andromeda and that Muggleborn husband of hers. Ed or Ted or something."

A strange sound erupts from his throat and his eyes bulge but Narcissa knows that she has his attention. He pours more red wine into his wine glass and not as much into his wife's showing his growing anxiety over the matter.

"Children are not responsible for their parent's actions. They need a home, my love, and I won't have anyone thinking we won't give them one. Merlin, I won't leave them on the street regardless! We always wanted more."

"One!", Lucius snaps, "Perhaps two more. But _seven_. Just because we have _space_ does not mean that we can _cope_."

"As I understand it, William is bound for Hogwarts in the Autumn and Charles the year after. Besides, Ronald and Ginerva are just the right age to play with Draco and the twins will have each other! Percival seems a very respectable lad from what I have heard and enjoys quiet and solitude. Give them a chance."

"If they are so wonderful, how have they run through all the other Weasleys and Prewetts in less than a year?"

"They don't have the space," his wife responds immediately, "Children need space of some sorts and then food, love and a bit of attention. Besides that I think many were overwhelmed with having four children under four but we have the elves to aid us too. We will do just fine."

"_WE _are not doing anything!"

"Yes we are, darling. Now come along. We have paperwork to fill out. The wine can breathe as we do so."

And that is the story of how the Malfoys started on a journey to become the Weasley - Malfoys to the bewilderment of Lucius.

* * *

_April 1982 - Ministry of Magic. _

_Child Welfare Department_

Narcissa arrives at the Ministry determined and Lucius resigned. Draco is tucked into his mother's robes with a blanket over his head to protect him in the floo but peers around curiously as they make their way to the interview room.

A harassed looking official by the name of Miller is waiting on them and looks terrified to be in the presence of Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa holds back a cringe. Damn that horrendous Death Eater nonsense. Handing their son to his father she gives Miss Miller a wide smile and asks how her day has been.

"Busy. Lot of kids needing homes and not many with relatives willing to help."

"Family is _everything_. It is what I was raised on, Miss Miller. I assure you that I hope to take up as little time of yours as possible and get my cousins on their way."

"Right. Well, there is some procedures to be dealt with. We like to do a face to face if anyone has had troubles with the law. I understand you were er, pardoned and victimised Mr Malfoy but it is just...procedure."

Narcissa turns to look at her husband and gives one of those looks. One of those he knows better than to ignore.

"Not a problem. Children's safety is what is important. I would expect the same if it were our Draco." Lucius does not smile because he is Lucius but he does lower his tone and return his attention to his son who is trying to eat the lapel of his robe. Miss Miller seems content for a moment.

"From the reports you clearly have the means and the space to care for the Weasley children. Certainly more than they have had before and that is good. It seems these kids need space, inside and out, or they get worked up if you will and that has caused them to ...be moved on before."

"Plenty of space for all of the children," Lucius adds and Narcissa turns to look at him in bewilderment at his addition. He had better not mean space means he will not have to see them because she will not be having any of that!

"Mmm," Miller murmurs, "Of course, you do not qualify for the stipend given out to help raise orphans given your circumstance."

Now _that _seems to get Lucius' attention and with a startled cry Draco is given back to his mother so that his father can draw his chair further towards the desk.

"Are you implying that my family is in need of money? That we would stoop so low as to use_ children_ to make money? Children are _sacred_. Everyone in our world is educated on that. Your ministry stipend barely feeds a child never mind keep it clothed, or with a roof over its head. It leaves children with acceptance to Hogwarts and fees paid but no way to purchase anything they need to actually attend. Do NOT insult me, Miller. Children are innocents. Adults make choices for the better or worst. And no, before you get to the question on your clearly ridiculous list we did not get on with Arcturus or Margaret before this point, nor have the Malfoys or Weasleys for a generation but the fact remains that there are children in need and the rest of their family, if they have the nerve to call themselves that have failed them. I will not, Miss. I will not!"

Everyone but Draco seems stunned but that is only because he is oblivious to what is happening and merely giggles at the odd looks on everyone's faces.

Either way, fifteen minutes later Lucius has a fist of freshly signed adoption papers and is leading Narcissa and Draco towards the room Miller had shakily pointed them towards.

* * *

Narcissa's first impression is that the room is far too small for seven young children.

The second is noting that it is an interrogation room only with the desk pushed against a wall and that will not do. Does the department not have better resources for this? She will be sending a letter once the children are settled.

The third is that young William is ashen faced and terrified but he stands between the Malfoy family and his own. A boy who can only be Percy cowers in the back corner with the younger four, a baby in his entirely too small for his age lap. Ginerva.

"Lucius," she murmurs, before handing Draco back to him once more . He takes in the room and sighs before taking Draco to a corner away from William.

"Hello. I am not sure what you have been told about today but I am Narcissa Malfoy and this is my husband Lucius and son Draco and we have just signed your adoption forms so look forward to taking you home whenever you feel comfortable," Narcissa says with an easy smile.

"Adoption? Not foster?" William demands sharply. Oh, she likes this boy.

"Oh, Merlin no. You are family. If you come home with us then you say with us for better or worse."

Behind William she hears a boy who can only be Charles hiss _Malfoy_ like a curse word and once again wants to throttle her husband. And his entire family.

"Our family lines have crisscrossed many times over the years, darlings. If we had known your plight sooner we would have reached out. We are deeply sorry for what you have experienced this past year but we do, truly, want to open our home to all of you. Lucius here has our son, Draco. He should be ages with young Ronald I think?"

"Ron," Charles says flatly as he moves to join his brother in a barrier between the families, "We call him Ron."

"I see. And do any of you others use shortened versions? Forgive us but we only have the names the Ministry gave. Lucius?"

"Yes, hang on. Draco stop! You can't eat that. A second," Lucius frets while lowering Draco to the floor. The youngster instantly begins crawling around the room and trying to meet the new people. Charlie crouches down to interact with him. It puts smiles on the faces of the Weasleys and in turn, Narcissa.

"William, Charles, Percival, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginerva. That is what our papers say," Lucius drawls as he surveys the paperwork.

William screws up his face and Percival seems especially outraged so immediately speaks out.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and...well we don't really know what mum and dad would have shortened it to but we picked Ginny? I-well-I like Ginny."

"Ginerva is a large name for a small child," Lucius comments. It is the closest they will get to approval and everyone else seems to understand even if they are young.

"Why are you here though? No one else wanted us. Ginny cries all the time and Ron is not much better. The twins are always into things and their accidental magic is terrible. I try my best with Charlie and Percy but-"

"We're family, son. That is all that matters. And I assure you that nothing your siblings can throw at me is going to make me go through the courts to reverse this adoption," Lucius says.

"But you are a Malfoy."

"And you are a Weasley but here we are."

"Come on children, let's head to the floos," Narcissa murmurs as she begins to think of the children, "When we get there, Lucius if you take Draco, I will take young Ginny. Bill can take Ron if that is ok. I will conjure a blanket for their heads. Charlie and Percy if you hold a twin each we should make it without any mishaps."

Perhaps it is fear. Perhaps it is disbelief but three hours after the Malfoys enter the Ministry the Malfoy-Weasleys arrive in Wiltshire.

* * *

Draco squirms in his father's arms and demands to be set down. As soon as his knees hit the floor his nanny-elf Jetty appears and follows his progress with a careful eye and half smile.

"You have house elves here?" Charlie blurts out to break the silence.

"Three. Jetty, Dobby and Remy. Jetty prefers to spend her time with children. She is very fond of Draco."

"So she will be raising Ron and Ginny?" Bill asks carefully.

"No, darling, merely helping. I assure you that _I_ plan to raise you all. Having said that, I am afraid I won't be as good in the kitchen as Ma...Molly was. I don't think Remy would let me in anyway. He is very possessive."

Charlie laughs at that for a moment only to fall silent under Bill's stare.

"Why don't we all move to the living room shall we? This room is mostly used to receive people from the network or other guests. The living room is for family. Come," Lucius utters softly before placing a firm hand on Percy's shoulders and steering him from the room.

Percy doesn't seem bothered by much and if anything just seems glad to be freed of the responsibility of his younger siblings. The twins are staring at everyone and every_thing_ around them in awe and babbling to themselves in half sentences Narcissa figures they both understand. Lucius bites back a wince as he ushers the gaggle of redheads into his living room and watches the twins paw at his grandfather's couch and leave fingerprints on his mother's coffee table. Bill and Charlie pull each of them onto an armchair and Percy sits with Ron on another. Ginny sleeps peacefully on in Narcissa's arms as she takes the couch with Lucius.

"Well children I think questions are in order. I am sure you must be full of them," Narcissa begins brightly enough, " Though it might be easier if you all had drinks yes? I am sure Remy will be round soon with tea and juice and you can take your choices. Bill, no one deemed to tell us of Ginny's feeding schedule and what she is eating aside from taking milk. I am sorry to ask but you seem a responsible boy who would have noticed such things?"

While Narcissa gets the details of the baby's feedings from her oldest brother, Lucius sets about making sure the boys each have a drink. Ron's is safely in a cup with a spill proof lid and once he is happily sat against Percy's shoulder sipping away he leaves the room to find that Draco has not wandered far and hands another such cup to Jetty.

Soon enough his new family is once again gathered and there is nothing to be done but get down to business.

" I have never heard of you," Percy state frankly from his perch. "I had heard of everyone else."

"There has been a feud between our families for a long time. An argument," Lucius adds when Percy looks confused and screws up his face, "That no longer matters. We are family and you needed us so we are here."

"Why now?" Charlie asks innocently.

"I didn't like Muriel," Fred says, speaking for the first time.

"No, she was a fart!" George agrees.

"Twins!" Narcissa snaps," I will not have such talk in this house. Muriel tried her best and we shall be grateful for that, understood boys? And no one, and I mean no one, is to be called a, well, a fart. It is unbefitting of the name of Malfoy...and Weasley."

Lucius turns a laugh into a cough and notes that one of the first things his wife and he must do is figure out a way to distinguish between the young boys. Trouble indeed.

"As for your question, Charlie," Lucius drawls, "We did not know that you needed a home. You went to family far closer first, people who knew your parents far better than we did. I only ever saw your parents in passing at school and in the Ministry of Magic. As soon as we were contacted we made the appropriate arrangements of course."

"What chores do we need to do?," one of the twins pipes up and the Malfoys share amused glances before realising that all of the children are serious.

"None," Narcissa gasps, "None. I expect that you make your bed in the morning, keep yourselves tidy and attempt not to make a mess at the eating table. You are children. Bill and Charlie may be asked to do something in order to learn about their role in society but darling boys you are a mere four years old and will not be getting chores."

"Oh. Will we still be fed then?" This comes from the other twin and Lucius is certain that if it were not for the babe in her arms Narcissa might blow something up. He knew the Weasleys were trouble. And that damned Muriel Prewett.

"Every day, my children. Three times at least. Punishment might involve not getting pudding but that is all."

"I don't believe it. You're Malfoys!," Bill shouts suddenly, half dislodging Charlie and the twins while he is at it. "You did bad things in the war! You're bad people! You're going to hurt us all and I won't let you I won't!"

"William. Calm down," Narcissa states firmly," Adults make mistakes in life. I will not pretend we are different. But I promise on Morgana herself that I mean no ill will to you or your siblings. I just want to help. I want to give you a home."

"And you?!" Bill demands, turning on Lucius a moment later. The war flashes across the man's mind. It does not seem to make so much sense anymore. Not in the face of this terrified eleven year old boy trying desperately to defend his ragtag group of siblings.

"I want to help you, son."

"I'm not your son!"

"No, no you are not. Not if you don't want to be. But I will treat you and defend you as if you are. That, you can do nothing about."

Bill sways for a moment and then Charlie tugs him roughly back into the seat and has a word in his ear. Percy tries to hear from the other chair but fails. The twins look afraid.

"Can we have our own rooms?" Percy asks, "I wouldn't need a large one. Just, I like to read and everyone else is so...loud."

That lifts Narcissa's spirits again and she carefully gets to her feet and holds a hand to Percy, "Well I thought the twins might like to share and that for now perhaps Draco and Ron could given their shared age. Everyone else will have a room of their own and if the twins and the young ones don't want to share then yes, everyone gets their own. But Percy I have something for you. A library!"

"What is that, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Cissa darling. It is a room filled with books."

The young boy gasps and scrambles down from the couch to grasp at her robes, "Only books?"

"Yes darling, shall we go and see?"

He nods enthusiastically before his face falls, "I...I have to look after Ron."

Narcissa sighs and drops to her knees, Ginny carefully balanced between them, "Not anymore child. Not anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

As usual I hope that you will not copy or download my works. I do try look at other sites to look for thieves but am not always acceptable. Sure the HP world belongs to the wonderful Mrs R but stealing fics people write in their free time is low and petty and I try keep an eye on mine. I own nothing. If I did I would have all the best tech for my health. If you enjoy, let me know. If you don't, try be an adult about it. X

Once the children are all in bed Narcissa joins Lucius in his study for a glass of wine. Both keep themselves to just the one large glass given their new brood. It has been a long day. From the young twins up all the children knew how to use a full cutlery set but their hands were tense around the utensils which tells Narcissa it is a newly learned skill set that probably involved striking at the knuckles every time a mistake was made. It makes her blood boil. Her aunt had taught Sirius and Regulus that way but her own mother had been patient. Narcissa and her sisters had simply not been allowed to join any official dinner parties until they had mastered the skill. Fred had make several mistakes and glanced with fear at Lucius every time but the young father had simply ignored him and continued with his own meal.

Ron and Draco are not the best of friends at first but they had spent the day exploring together. Draco's beloved elf is ever their shadow which confuses Ron for the first hour before he simply accepts her as fact.

Ginny is unsettled and Narcissa's heart goes out to the babe who has never found any sort of peace and routine in her young life. It had taking convincing from both Lucius and Jetty to leave her in the newly created baby nursery. Narcissa frets that she will awake scared but both her husband and elf tell her that is the norm and Jetty promises that as with Draco if Ron or Ginny wake during the night they will be brought straight to their parents. Milk will follow.

The children go to bed at nine. It is late for Draco, Ron and Ginny but time had marched on from them all in discussion. Lucius comments on how early it is for Charlie and Bill but they both seem exhausted and go willingly. Jetty informs Narcissa she will report hourly. Dobby asks if he should go to any stores in the morning to get anything further for the new children. Narcissa refrains.

From their previous comments the last impression she wants to give is that she is attempting to buy their approval.

No. What Dobby can provide is a good wine, and he does so.

"Do not tell me you are having second thoughts now," Lucius drawls, "I find myself rather committed."

The look she throws across the room causes Lucius to tilt his glass towards her and concede defeat. An inane question indeed.

"I worry about what they have gone through since their parents died. William, I mean Bill, defends them like no child should have to. Percy is so much older than his years. The twins, for their antics, ...it is too much to think about. It makes me want to march to each address they once called their own!"

"There is seven of them, my love. It is hard-"

"Children are hard! One or two or twenty! You still treat them right! Fred and George, and yes I _will_ be labelling them until I find another way, are terrified that they will be caned! They are four!"

"I know," Lucius says quietly. Rather than add to his comment he takes a deep drink of his red wine and holds back the cough trying to escape from between his teeth and from his nostrils. In a way each of the Weasley children remind him of his own childhood. The defiance of Bill. The inquisition of Charlie. The responsibility of Percy. The fear of Fred and George. The quiet resignation of Ron and yet the innocence of Ginny. He wants better for them all. Each fear can instil qualities but he wants more for them. Now that they are under his care and the ink is dried, the conversation is done.

The names don't matter. To Lucius, they are _Malfoys_ now. He will aid, abet and defend them as such. He will tell them of the past. He will begrudgingly reach out to the families that failed them so they know their heritage and if they realise that family failed them while his stood firm then so be it. So be it.

It had not taken long for Lucius Malfoy to realise that his father had given an oath to a madman. A man no longer human. If the Dark Lord began a pureblood that was hardly what he ended with. There is no loyalty to him anymore. The loyalty is where it should have always been and to Lucius that means family.

If that family just expanded then so be it.

AOW

The morning after taking in the Weasleys finds Narcissa all but stumbling to the dining table, Ginny in her arms, pyjamas still upon her person. A horror of generations of Malfoy portraits follow her journey and she ignores the lot of them. But then, no other Malfoy has raised three children under two before and five under five so as far as Narcissa Black as is concerned they can shut their painted pie holes.

Jetty conjures extra high chairs as she has the previous times and lifts Draco into one. Narcissa lifts Ron into another. Thankfully both boys had been glad to see her in their room in the morning and after hugs and kisses to cheeks were happy to toddle their way after her towards the dining room, Jetty hovering to prop either of the boys up when Narcissa could not.

Ginny had woken hourly from midnight. Jetty had brought her the first two hours without questions but on the third Narcissa had heard the cries and followed them to find the elf trying to soothe the child,

"I said to bring her to me."

"I was not wanting to disturb mistress once more. She is most distressed. And her brothers!" Jetty had wailed.

Narcissa had gathered Ginny up, the bottle to feed her too, and quirked her head at the elf, "Who else wakes?"

"Master Ronald is much disturbed. Masters Fred and George awaken often but speak together before sleeping. Master Draco hears the noises and wakens too but Jetty has calmed him!"

"You do fine Jetty. Focus on the twins. I will see to Ginny and the boys."

Jetty had disappeared then, probably off to see on Fred and George, as Narcissa had glided back to her bedroom and deposited Ginny in Lucius' half woken lap. "Feed her this. Check her nappy."

"I know how to feed a babe, Cissa," Lucius had grumbled as he settled the girl in his arms.

Ignoring him had been easy. Draco seemed mostly concerned with the noises from the others rooms and then preoccupied with his mother. Ron simply seems puzzled and glanced around the room several times before wailing.

"Are you lonely? Here, come lie with your new brother."

Draco seemed confused. So did Ron.

But they settled.

On her way back Narcissa had confirmed sleep from Bill, Charlie, Percy and then finally the twins as Jetty appears in the hall, ears high.

"Tell me of any of them, Jetty. And...mind Remy is your partner too."

Her ears flop up and down. "Yes Mistress."

'Pop'.

"Don't run boys," Narcissa hears from the corridor, drawing her back to reality. The twins burst into the room full of excitement, the elder three brothers rounding up behind them and Lucius at their heel.

"Good morning my darlings. You all seem full of energy!" Narcissa comments softly.

Bill heads straight for Ginny who makes a grab for his top and then to Ron who seems more interested in trying to grasp Draco's hand across the two high chairs. "Were they ok? Are you sure you don't need me to help?"

Narcissa gestures him to sit down and shakes her head, "I will not lie to you. They did not sleep well but that is not your worry anymore. That is for Lucius, myself and Jetty to take care of."

"And we got through it fine," her husband adds on while at the same time pouring himself a large coffee and filling it with sugar. Charlie sniggers.

"Ron seemed a little confused at times so we popped him into the same crib as Draco and as you can see they have been fine since. Already on their way to being brothers."

Dobby appears with a 'pop' and then with another click of his fingers the table is filled with toast and cereal for the adults and older children while two bowls of porridge appear in the high chairs for Ron and Draco. As Draco makes to grab a first full of the warm goo Dobby makes to grab his small hand with a cry of "Little Master!"

"Perhaps if you could bring down Ginny's cot, Dobby? She seems settled for the moment. Then Lucius if you have Ron?"

"Indeed."

Bill starts pouring everyone pumpkin juice, one for all ten of them, with earns him a warm smile from Lucius. Charlie cuts the twins toast into halves for them and they all settle down to their first meal of the day.

"You said they were settling as brothers," Charlie begins. "Will you teach Ron and Ginny to call you mum and dad"

Narcissa's heart lurches but her husband finishes up with Ron and leaves him content with a spoon to bang on his tray before addressing the young boy,

"Yes. As I said to Bill yesterday, you lot are my children now. In the eyes of the law and in my own. I will defend you as such and I will refer to you as such and hopefully that will always be with pride and not dismay. I would like if you all came to call us mum and dad or mother and father when in public. However, I know that is not as simple for you older ones. Aunt and Uncle might be preferable. No one is going to force you to call us anything that you don't want to."

"Will we be Malfoys?" Percy demands.

"No. Not unless you wish to be. Your father's family has a long and proud history, even if it is very different from the Malfoys. Bill stands to inherit a title upon the death of your Grandfather. You should bear the name Weasley with pride. However, as I said, if you wish to be known as a Malfoy or a Malfoy-Weasley officially then the paperwork is simple and I would be happy for you to have my name."

Bill looks surly but nods to Lucius, a quiet respect between them. It makes the Malfoy Lord feel terrible. He is all for children learning their responsibilities but this boy has aged too much too fast since the death of his parents.

"What are we doing today?" This comes from one of the twins or at least that is what Narcissa thinks he means.

"We do not talk with food in our mouths. Not ever! As for that, neither Lucius or I have engagements-"

"You mean dad?" Bill cuts in suddenly, staring at his cereal as he stirs it in circles, "If we are going to do this...you shouldn't call him that in front of us. It is weird."

"Of course. Of course, sorry, neither your dad or I have any engagements so I thought I would take the young five out onto the grounds where the peacocks wander and let them run around and play games. There are some toys around here but I will send Dobby to the Alley today to fetch some more things."

Peering over her teacup at him with narrowed eyes informs Lucius he is meant to speak next but it finds it hard. _Dad_. Draco has never said that word. Dada. Daddy. Not dad. From Bill too, the boy trying so hard to do everything right. He grasps the boy by the shoulder and tells him to eat his cereal before he ruins it.

"I thought I might take Bill and Charlie to my office and explain some things about the coming election to them. Percy is most welcome to join us or join the others outside for play or sit quietly to read either in your room where the elves can monitor you or in the office with me."

"I'd like to listen too!"

"Very well then! We shall adjourn after breakfast."

Percy starts mouthing out the word to himself which makes one of the twins laugh and then it all descends into a chaos Lucius finds he will just need to find a way to deal with.

AOW

By dinner time Bill and Charlie are far warmer towards Lucius, Percy thinks himself far older than he is and George has a drastic haircut.

"I got dirt in my hair," he informs Lucius who raises an eyebrow at Narcissa.

"Well colour coded t-shirts won't work. They would swap them."

"Indeed."

Dinner goes well. The elves have already adjusted and each child has their dinner presented as needed. Bill can cut a chicken breast unaided while Percy needs his in bits. The twins share one and so on. Narcissa decides that everyone should bathe and regrets it ten minutes later when both Fred and George are running down the second floor of the East wing as naked as the day they were born.

AOW

"The Parkinsons' still want their play date," Narcissa murmurs a week later as her and Lucius lie sprawled across their bed. She has one foot hanging out. She is also pretty sure that the white shirt Lucius is wearing is one he normally he wears under a dress shirt and nothing to do with pyjamas. "No one knows of the adoptions yet but if she sees them-"

"We might as well take an ad out in the Prophet."

"Are we ready for that?"

"Frankly my love I have not felt ready for anything since you declared we were taking them in. Yet here we are."

"Right. So I should invite them over?"

"Parkinson at least knows some decent journalists and it won't be Skeeter."

"Right. We should still talk to the children first."

A pause. "Narcissa, I'm not completely _heartless_. Not even Parkinson deserves the children being released upon her without them being bribed into decent behaviour first. "

"Don't use that word. I don't want to be known as a parent who has to bribe their children.

Another pause. Longer this time. "Narcissa, Fred was wearing his pants as a hat before bed."

"Go to sleep, Lucius."


	3. Chapter 3

Darcelle Parkinson's name is not plucked from no where. It means dark, political, and a force. It took me far too long to decide on that name.

I am sorry this has taken so long. One fic I had a deadline for in a fest for caused this horrendous monofocus and made me miserable about writing really even though I loved what I ended up with. Done now though and lots of things are back in the works. There is probably only a couple of chapters left in this time and then it will jump forward a while. Enjoy.

Ayebydan

* * *

Narcissa has been waiting on it from the beginning of the luncheon. Intuition tells her a moment before Darcelle Parkinson lowers her teacup and gives her that horrendous fake smile, "So are you planning to send some of the children to different schools? Durmstrang perhaps?"

"And pray tell, why would I want to do a thing like that? Both the Malfoys and Weasleys have attended Hogwarts for generations."

"I just mean...with so many of them it might be wise to split them into groups to avoid the attention."

Narcissa places her teacup down with a perhaps more force than necessary and Percy looks up from his book outside on the veranda. Proudly, Narcissa notes that he frowns and his small hands tense as if ready to defend her. She smiles and nods gently until she receives a small timid smile in return. Then she whirls on her guest.

"Their parents were murdered by the Dark Lord. It was front page news. I know you and so I gave an interview to the paper myself before you and little Pansy arrived. I think the cat is out of the proverbial bag don't you?"

She dearly wants to raise her voice but while it would be scandalous to do so she could get away with it given her status above the Lady Parkinson. However, the child in her arms proves a more potent deterrent. Getting Ginny to settle had been a trial. _Darcelle _of all people is not going to ruin things for her.

"Narcissa, I do not mean to upset you but you must see the implications of this. You are now the guardian of eight children!"

"And it could be nine if my sister dropped dead tomorrow and I would deal with that just the same," Narcissa snaps.

Darcelle laughs and then she sees the grit in Narcissa's eyes, " You are serious. You plan to raise them as Malfoys."

"Lucius and I could just as easily have died or been condemned to prison. I would like to think my relatives would have the same mercy, whether it was Andromeda or indeed Margaret and Arcturus," snaps Narcissa once more . Darcelle looks taken aback but Narcissa holds her ground, "If you no longer want to have luncheons then-"

"No! It...well it will be good for Pansy to meet children outside of her age group and have a bigger social gang as she grows up. St Mungos confirmed that I cannot carry another. It is best she knows all of her cousins well and it seems she is enjoying being on young Charlie's shoulders out in the garden there. I'll have you have you lot around soon. Little Ginny there will be a delight for dress up games in time."

Narcissa is proud of herself and her children and if honest a little bit smug as well

"So, how went it with the Parkinsons?"

"Oh apparently all the children are now cousins."

Lucius raises an eyebrow at that as he walks one way across the room with Ron in his arms and Narcissa does the opposite with a still fidgeting Draco.

"Gets us out of her idea of a marriage contract I suppose," Lucius hums.

"Not quite. Now she wants to talk about the possibilities of Ginny and Pansy wedding into the same family. I told her again that we don't do that sort of thing. It may have appeared that way with you and I but we didn't need a contract for Merlin's sake!"

"Ginny cannot even walk yet on her own and that hysterical woman wants me to find her a husband?! I think not!"

"Lower your voice! We are trying to get the boys to sleep."

"Right. My little girl though, Cissa..."

Narcissa smiles and pauses in the middle of the room to peck her husband's cheek, "I told you this was all for the best. The only man to touch her will face an army first."

"Assuming there is any man who dreams up such a ridicules notion," Lucius grumbles before turning to lower his charge into his cot. They are about to leave the room when he pauses, "And you are perfectly sure that nothing was blown up?"

Narcissa can only sigh, "Not that I knew of anyway."

* * *

A few weeks later and more of a routine is falling into place. The senior Malfoys still feel like they are spinning but the children have settled into lessons with tutors and Ron and GInny both sleep far better at night than when they both first arrived at their new home. On a crisp Saturday morning, Lucius decides it is time to start lessons of his own and so asks Dobby to prepare tea for the rest of the family in the sitting room and is all but bowled over by Charlie as soon as he enters said room,

"Dad! Remy took me to the library cause I was bored and Percy wanted the next of whatever he is reading and I found this and dragons! Wow, dad, dragons! I didn't know they lived here in our country!"

Lucius takes in the ball of excitement and nods before gesturing towards a small sofa that will comfortably sit the two of them as his mind whirls. He is dimly aware of Narcissa seeing to the rest of the family's needs. "Not our country as such. Not in England. There is a sanctuary in Wales though, I believe, for the Welsh Green. The Dragon is not a creature that I am overly family with but at Hogwarts you may study-"

Narcissa turns to see to the others, handing out morning snacks to them all. While Ron and Draco tuck into bananas, Narcissa mashes Ginny's portion down and allows the girl small tastes. It will be a while still before she is on to solids proper. Realising that all the munching boys are fixated on her husband she tunes back into the conversation,

"It is custom for-"

Narcissa's glare over George's head encourages a quick change of direction.

"I mean to say that mostly my family has tended to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes so I have a more basic knowledge of beasts and creatures. I take a keen interest in the animals on the grounds as a hobby. But I...did not study the subject. Where did you even learn of electives Percy?" Lucius queries to deaf ears.

"Wow, a whole class about animals! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! Hey Bill! BILL! Dad has told me-"

Lucius sighs.

* * *

Settling the whirlwind of his crew into his some sense of order is no mean feat but eventually Lucius has a chattering chorus following him through his ancestral home. Lucius lines all the boys from the twins upwards in one of the rooms on the second floor and transfigures a series of long thing pieces of wood.

Charlie looks alarmed and Lucius rushes to comfort him, "These are not for beating you with, lad. These are for teaching."

"Oh, a lesson," Percy squeals to Bill's disgust, his hands waving about slightly in front of him, "What are we learning, dad?"

"To stand straight."

"What?"

"Don't gawk, Bill. It is unbecoming. As is slouching when not in the right company. Now, I don't care how you sit around when you are at home, with friends and perhaps even

in your common rooms when you get to Hogwarts but there are times where a lot can be gained by just how one i_stands_ /i. It is just the way it is, Bill," Lucius rambles,

aiming to cut off debate before it can get going. He hated, _hated _his own lessons at this and has been privately dreading giving it. If Bill was a little younger he would

have waited and just done all eight children at once. Merlin, how did he end up with _eight_ children?

"Is that not stupid politics though? And Slytherin stuff?"

Lucius turns his focus to the sticks and puts them in order of the boy's height while taking a deep breath. He had never planned to raise Draco to ask so many blasting questions that is for sure. All gone to hell in a hand basket now though. He is already picking up odd habits from Ron about smearing food and putting it everywhere but down his dratted throat.

"Everything is politics. Even when you think it has nothing to do with it I insist you will find a connection. Remember that. Also, there is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. Any of you might be. Now, no, don't all shriek at me. Weasleys have long been in Gryffindor but what about the family of your birth mother? Or the Blacks in your ancestry? All Blacks sorted Slytherin until your now mother's cousin, Sirius. One of you might sort Hufflepuff and," with gritted teeth Lucius turns from the desk and observes the group of scowling boys, "there would be nothing wrong with that either. But there will be no slouching in class or public settings no matter the colour of the trim of your robes or the animal on your breast. Understood? Good. Now, forward and grab your own piece of wood, if you please."

Grumbling the redheads step forward and grasp the stick required and Lucius gives them all a nod, "Good. Now, I want to make it clear that I want your best efforts. But, I expect this will be easier for Bill and Charlie, harder for Fred and George and for you Percy, you could go either way. As I said, just do your best. Now, here is my own stick from when I was seventeen, fully grown, and still presenting for my father," Lucius rambles, summoning a dusty piece of wood from the corner of the room and cleaning it with his wand. He then removes his outer robe and arches his back, pressing the wood until it sits perfectly between his shoulder blades and rests just above the curve of his rear.

"Uh oh," he hears from one of the boys.

"It isn't easy at first. But it will teach you how to stand. If you don't hold the right position then the wood will fall. Benefits or this are not just looking good in public but also having good posture and you will all thank me for it when you're old like me."

It is absolutely one of the twins that giggles that time.

* * *

Narcissa peruses a book she had sent Jetty to purchase from Diagon Alley while the younger three children sleep. When only a mother to Draco she had been content to follow his lead but now she feels more focus is required. There is only two months between Ronald and her darling Dragon but she needs to understand how important that distance is at this age. She does not want Draco getting frustrated when he can't do something that his brother can or, in her mind worse, Ron lagging slightly as he waits on Draco to catch up. It is important they are content together but mutually stimulated.

Plus, she cannot afford to get distracted in that she does not encourage Ginerva. The girl is nine months now and theoretically could walk yet shows no desire to do more than crawl a few yards at a time and has never pulled herself up at any point Narcissa has seen. Healers insist she is fine and will grow at her own pace but Narcissa cannot help but worry over her daughter's traumatic start in life.

Perhaps it has been too easy to encourage the boys with blocks while Ginny tentatively feels at soft toys and pulls herself up onto her bottom. Yes. Now determined, Narcissa summons Jetty once more and informs the small elf that she is going to set up a separate play area for Ginny and she is not to be disturbed until one of the children wakes or it passes noon. The elf merely blinks at her with unsure, flapping, ears.

Narcissa huffs, "Sit on the couch and watch them, Jetty. You will get a better view."

"Mistresses wishes Jetty to-"

"Yes! Perfectly fine."

Her mother would roll in her grave but then her mother is not here to help watch children so to hell with her. Narcissa, privately, thinks she'd prefer Jetty's help anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I got so far in this chap and then wasn't sure how they would be in public. Then NaNo. YadaYada. Hope you still remember and enjoy. Hopefully next chap will be longer and WILL be the start of time jumps. Thank you!

ayebydan

x

* * *

Over the coming months, the positives of Lucius' lessons is that the boys do learn to stand straight by practising in their spare time. They take it as a competition and even Fred and George want to outdo Bill. That gives Lucius pride. What makes him hide in his office and laugh after scolding them is the way they try and whack each other with said sticks or use them as mock wands. It is never outright vicious and no one ever gets hurt but still, Narcissa would bury Lucius on a remote island if she ever felt her children were in danger so he does the fatherly thing and scolds them when appropriate.

Ginny is now rushing after the gang on ever steadying leads and it warms Lucius' heart to hear Narcissa fill the home with delighted laughter as she watches the antics of various children. In what feels like a constant stream of coloured paper and streamers the children all have birthdays and therefore parties and meet a gaggle of youths their own ages. Lucius never thought he would be playing nice with the Bones or Abbot families but the more he learns about his new brood the more he is certain that most of them will be joining the children of these new families in Hogwarts houses that are not his own. More than likely they will make friends from, well, _other_ backgrounds. The world around him is changing and Lucius is not adapting as fast as he would like. Sure, he can now handle the constant breakages of the twins hollering through the hallways or the alarming booms that come from their bedroom when they are roughhousing but his public life is harder.

Many of the Malfoy's friends have distanced themselves now they are known to have taken in known blood-traitors. The Parkinsons are one of the few friends who have mulled it over and decided the world has changed and that the literal war was lost and so it is better to get on with things. The Notts, Goyles, Crabbes, Flints and McNairs no longer want anything to do with them. Lucius and Narcissa furiously debate the matter when the children are in bed at night. The children are still purebloods after all and have not taken a stance other than to be born. The discussions lead to the war and how the Dark Lord had gone quite mad in the end.

Narcissa is forced to confront the reality that while she now has a large family the ideals of blood purity have cost her the extended family she would have liked to have around her. Sirius and Bellatrix are in prison. Regulus, her father and the entirety of the Malfoy family are dead. They never even found her cousin's body to bury. Scores of other pureblood families have been wiped out or reduced to a sole heir.

And yet muggleborn Lily Evans was deemed enough of a threat with her husband to send them into hiding and for the Dark Lord to attack. Her half-blood child ended him.

The ideas of her past don't fit her present anymore, and that realisation is what leads her to writing the first letter to her shunned sister in over a decade.

* * *

As September rushes towards them the family is forced to confront several realities. The first is that Bill will soon be leaving them to attend Hogwarts. The second is that it is a tradition in the Malfoy family for the whole family to go to Diagon Alley to fetch school supplies. It just happens that the family has never been quite so huge and the idea of all eight children running amok in the shops makes Lucius crave either a Dreamless Sleep Potion or a large scotch.

Narcissa's anxiety does not help matters.

"Charlie next and then Percy a year after that and before you know it Ginny will be gone and-"

"Calm _down_," Lucius implores, " Ginny has only started walking. Morgana's tit."

"Do not tell me what to do," Narcissa hisses across the silken sheets.

"You need to calm down and think, darling. I assure you that by the time we put Ginerva on that train we will be damn glad to do so. This is...well certainly an endeavour. The eight of them."

"Lucius I-"

"I did not say I regretted a moment of it!" Lucius breaks in, his eyes already closed and his body shifting to find a comfortable position to sleep.

"We need to take Bill for supplies soon. I'm...not looking forward to it. Lucius? _Lucius_!"

Only snores meet her.

* * *

Narcissa is all too aware of all the eyes on her but is determined that the children never notice. This is Bill's day. All the children had gathered around him in excitement when his letter came even if Ron, Draco and Ginny were never quite sure what was going on. This day will be wonderful for her eldest.

"Right, I have little Gin. Daddy has the walking leads of Draco and Ron. Percy, you have Fred and Charlie you have George. Bill, all you need is your letter. All accounted for?"

A chorus of agreement meets her and with that Narcissa leads her brood into the Alley proper. From her arms, Ginny gapes at this and that and more than once Narcissa has to stop her snatching something that does not belong to her. Women that would normally not meet her eye coo at the young girl and Narcissa's mask slips to smiles more than once. Old friends turn away but plenty of others laugh at the antics of her rabble and she wonders if their reassessment of the world just might be right.

As it tradition they start with the perceived boring bits and get all of Bill's textbooks, with a couple of add ons for both Charlie and Percy, before seeking out his potion's ingredients.

After that Lucius proudly leads Bill to purchase his own owl. The boy is nearly overwhelmed at the thought of his own but Narcissa merely beams and pats his shoulder, "I expect letters weekly. You need a young fit bird for that don't you?"

"But I-"

"Will learn responsibility with it, son," Lucius breaks in while holding the two toddlers close to his legs, the pair of them intimidated by the numerous animals around them while Charlie seems fascinated, "None of the elves will be helping you clean her cage or feed her. A pet is the first step to responsibility. I hope you take it seriously."

Charlie bumps his shoulder and the grey owl in Bill's hand's barks softly as the boys' grin.

* * *

"Dad?" Bill asks quietly while holding Draco's hand and shifting closer to Lucius as they make their way down the street.

"Yes?"

"Your friend is the Potion's Master, right? Mr, I mean Professor, Snape? What if he does not like me?"

At that, Lucius holds back a chuckle, " I do not think he _like_s any of his students but he will respect hard work and preparation. Make sure you read the books we just purchased before you go to school. At the very least the introductions. All your teachers will respect that but you know that mum and I only ask for your best efforts, Bill."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't speak so commonly in public, son."

"Yes, Sir."

Whatever Bill was thinking to say next is cut off when Draco lurches to the left at a street merchant with balloons and Ron lurches in the opposite direction at a food stall. Lucius splutters while trying to control the two boys and Bill laughs as he hauls Draco up onto his hip and makes his way towards the wand shop.

* * *

By the time the family portkey back into large home's reception room half of the children are buzzing with excitement and the other half are dead on their feet. Percy drags Ron and the twins upstairs for a nap while the others gather around Bill's new belongings.

His owl barks in irritation within the cage. Charlie practically vibrates with excitement until Bill signals to him that he may let her out. Far from fleeing the room, the grey beauty merely circles the family before coming to rest on the back of the sofa. Narcissa's nose twitches but given the last few months, an owl perching is hardly the worst the sofa has seen.

The owl has not shat on it at least.

"I need to give her a name," Bill muses, still in awe of owning her at all.

"Bah!" Ginny cries with a fist in the air. Her words come here and there and absolutely only when she desires them.

"Athena," Charlie chips in, "Like the Goddess!"

Bill screws up his face at that which makes Lucius snort into the rum on ice that he had Dobby bring him once he was sat down. Bill makes to say something when Draco totters to his feet and states "MINA" in an angry shout. For a few seconds, there is a scuffle as Draco rushes across the room and grasps a toy unicorn from Ginny. She promptly bursts into tears which makes Draco do the same and both Narcissa and Lucius are perplexed to find Bill beaming when it is all over.

"Mina. I'll call her Mina."


End file.
